Parallel Worlds
by BrOwNiEfOx
Summary: Tsuna gets sent to a parallel world where he has a twin brother Ieyasu is the Vongola 10th. Summary completely sucks. Disclaimer: I own it all! Kufufu! No, just kidding. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna was currently fighting a vicious battle. He had fought it since the ceremony that had made him officially the Vongola Decimo. It seemed to grow each day, no matter how hard he fought. To him, it was known as the dark pit of despair. To others, it was known as paperwork. He was more than relieved when a tapping at the window excused him from his fight with the beast.

Opening the window to the Vongola mansion, Byakuran flew in. Tsuna took a minute to look out at the Italian world around him. Only 15 and the head of a mafia family. Tsuna turned his attention back to his guest. "Tsu-chan! How long has it been?"

"Um, less than a week, I think."

"Want some marshmallows?" asked Byakuran, pulling 10 huge bags of marshmallows out of nowhere (probably the same place Hibari kept his tophnas.)

"Thanks Byakuran." Tsuna grabbed a bag of sugary puffballs. "So what brings you here Byakuran?"

"Ah, Tsu-chan, you're always so sharp! It's about one of your parallel selves!"

"What about him?" asked Tsuna, not quite sure where this was going.

"You should see for yourself." Sky flames erupted from Byakuran, filling the room. Tsuna began to take his out, but Byakuran's were choking him, making his mind fuzzy and his body numb, until the world dissappeared.

When Tsuna came to, his mind was blank. Who was he again? Where was he? What had he just been doing? Luckily, it flooded back in a second. Unluckily, it made no sense. In some memories, he was 15 years old and the boss of the largest mafia family, yet in others, he was three years younger and had a twin named Ieyasu who tortured him. Looking around at his house that he hadn't been in since he had become the 10th Vongola, the second set of memories must have been real. That is, until he saw the bag of marshmallows.

On top of the bag of puffy white pieces of heaven was a note.

_Hey Tsu-chan! This is the parallel world I was just talking about! You seemed so wimpy I couldn't help but intervene. Have fun!_

_~Byakuran_

Tsuna gave a groan. Some *cough*most*cough* times, Byakuran genius ideas did more bad then good. Of course, he should be thanking his lucky stars that Byakuran did batter bringing him here than he did bringing Ghost to their world.

A loud blaring shook Tsuna back to the real world. The old alarm clack he used to use until Reborn came sat innocently on his desk, making a not so innocent blaring noise. Shutting it off, Tsuna got dressed and headed down to breakfast in the new yet familiar world.

Tsuna twin greeted him with a punch to the face. "You're late, Dame-Tsuna." Ieyasu looked a bit more like their dad then Tsuna did and was perfect at practically every think, including being a jerk. Tsuna began to cower, memories of everything Ieyasu had done to the Tsuna of this world filling his head. Then the memories of the mafia came, and Tsuna stood back up.

"Put a little more shoulder into it Ieyasu, that was weak." Said Tsuna with a smile and sat down at the table, grabbing a piece of toast and trying not to laugh at the look of surprise on Ieyasu's face. This may end up being fun.

When Tsuna arrived at school, he didn't know what to do. He could easily take out all of the bullies, he could get A's in every subject if he tried, yet he didn't want people to notice how much he changed. So in the end, he got beat up 3 times, got F's on all the test and assignments, and sucked in P.E. **(A/N sorry if you wanted more about his first day in school, I couldn't come up with enough interesting things though.)**

Tsuna had been working very hard on his math problems (making sure to get everything wrong) when the doorbell rang. Looking at the calendar, Tsuna knew exactly who it was. He opened the door and looked down ward, meeting the gaze of a baby in a suit.

Reborn rang the door bell and waited for the door to open. To his surprise, the person who opened the door immediately looked down at him, a small smile playing at the boy's lips. _This must be Sawada Ieyasu, _thought Reborn, and aimed a kick at the boy's head. To his surprise, the boy dodged his attack and plucked him out of the air as he flew by, placing him on his shoulder. _Ieyasu is even better that I thought he would be,_ thought Reborn, but was surprised at what the boy said.

"You must be Ieyasu's new tutor. I'm his twin brother, Tsuna. Ieyasu is in his room right now. I'll show you where it is." This surprised Reborn, and Reborn was not easy to surprise. From what he'd heard, Sawada Tsunayoshi was a below average boy who couldn't do anything right, yet he'd just dodged his kick. Reborn threw the thought to the back of his head as they reached Ieyasu's room.

"Dame-Tsuna, what have I told you about entering my room without my permission!" yelled Ieyasu as they entered. The room looked like a storm guardian had just been in it. Tsuna gave a bow, yet he gave off a feeling that he wasn't sorry at all.

"S-sorry Ieyasu, b-but the tutor h-had arrived." Tsuna placed Reborn on the floor and left the room.

"You've got to be kidding me. I thought mom was kidding when she said she would get me a tutor! And why are you a baby?!" yelled Ieyasu at Reborn, receiving a bullet that grazed his cheek, leaving a thin trail of red. Reborn was disappointed that Ieyasu's reflexes weren't as good or better than Tsuna's.

"Baka-Ieyasu, don't judge on appearences."

"You have a gun! What normal tutor carries a gun?!" yelled Ieyasu, pointing a shaking finger at Reborn.

"I am no normal tutor. I am Reborn, the world's best hitman. I am here to train you to be the next boss of the largest mafia, the Vongola."

"A boss?" said Ieyasu, perking at this. "With unlimited people who obey?" another near hit from a bullet.

"It's not an easy job, in fact, three of the candidates have already died." Reborn was pleased to see the smug look wiped off his face. "I'm here to train so that you can stand a chance." The door to the bedroom opened, revealing Tsuna holding a cup of expresso.

"H-how's the tutoring, Ieyasu?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Why are you back?" growled Ieyasu.

"I thought Reborn would enjoy a cup of expresso." said Tsuna, holding out the cup to the infant.

"Thank you." Reborn grabbed the cup and took a sip, surprised that it tasted just like his special brew. He would have thanked Tsuna, but the boy was already gone. It wouldn't be until that night that Reborn noticed he never told the boy his name.

The next days were kind of a blur. Ieyasu got hit by a dying will bullet and asked Kyoko to go out with him. Kyoko actually said yes. (Tsuna cried that night). Things were boring. That is, until a certain Italian came.

It was another day of boring school when he came. "This is our new foreign exchange student, Gokudera Hayato. Would you like to tell the class something about yourself?"

"No."

"Ah, o-okay. You're seat is over- where are you going?" Gokudera had walked over to Ieyasu and flipped over his desk before going to the only empty desk, which just so happened to be next to Tsuna.

"Hi, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." said Tsuna with a grin, thinking about the Gokudera of his world. "I hope we can become friends." Tsuna didn't flinch at the glare the Italian shot at him, just glad that something familiar was here.

As expected, that day after school, Gokudera cornered Ieyasu. Ieyasu got the whole 'I'm gonna kill you and become the Decimo' chat, things going exactly as they had when this had happened to Tsuna. That is, until the dying will part.

"Reborn! I will defeat Gokudera with my dying will!" yelled Ieyasu and began defusing the bombs, but when Gokudera messed up with the triple bombs, Ieyasu did not jump to defuse the ones near Gokudera. He was focused in defeating Gokudera, and that meant he would let him be blown up. Tsuna had been sitting behind a bush watching this. A hood covered his face in case he was spotted. Reborn probably knew there was someone watching, but hopefully he didn't know it was him. Not thinking, Tsuna jumped out of his hiding place and tackled Gokudera, his own back taking the brunt of the damage. Smoke filled the air, aiding him in his escape.

Tsuna had rushed home (where he was supposed to be) and examined the damage done to his back. It was burnt, and had bloody, but nothing life threatening. Tsuna lit a sun flame on one of the rings on his fingers and started working on healing the wounds, thinking about when he had received the ring.

*_FLASHBACK*_

_It was Tsuna's 15__th__ birthday. Just the other day, they had found out he had each of the flames. Some were weaker than others, and so far he couldn't achieve HDWM with any other than the sky flame, but they were all there._

_Mukuro and Chrome's present was a trident and a mist ring, Hibari's was a pair of tonphas and a cloud ring, Ryohei's boxing gloves and a sun ring, Gokudera's present was a years supply of dynamite and a storm ring, Lambo's was an old pair of his horns, a piece of grape candy he'd pulled from his hair, and a lightning ring, and Yamamoto's was a baseball bat that turned into a sword and a rain ring. _

_For most of the rings, he could hardly produce a flame, and he didn't know when he'd use all of the weapons, but he accepted them anyways. And, because of all the new weapons, Reborn insisted *cough*ordered*cough* that Tsuna learn how to use each of them with their respected flame._

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

**A/N: Hi! How was it? I hope you liked it. If you don't, then I guess it wasn't for you. *sigh* I know the beginning kind of sucked, but I just wanted to dive straight into the story.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

His back finally healed after about 3 hours of work, Tsuna was ready to curl up on his bed and fall asleep, and was about to do so, when Reborn came in. Tsuna had been expecting this, but had hoped that, as Dame-Tsuna, he would be overlooked as a suspect.

"Dame-Tsuna, where were you after school?"

"I-I was here, l-like usual." Tsuna forced the stutters, hoping it would help throw him off. He didn't like acting weak around Reborn, but it was better than having people know that he wasn't Dame-Tsuna. Reborn walked around Tsuna and kicked his back. It was good logic. If Tsuna had been the mystery kid, his back should still be injured from the explosion. Tsuna let himself fall foreward and hit the ground.

"What was that for?" asked Tsuna, pulling the bambi eyes. They always work. Reborn just left the room, looking a little angry. He would probably take his anger out on Ieyasu during their evening tort- I mean tutoring session. Tsuna didn't really care. Sun flames can really take it out of you if you're not good with them. Tsuna flopped down on his bed and passed out.

The next day, by the way Gokudera followed Ieyasu like a lost puppy, Tsuna could guess that things went well. Gokudera probably chopped the stranger saving him to somehow part of being the awesomeness of Jyudaime.

Today during P.E., something unexpected (to everyone but Tsuna) happened. Yamamoto chose Tsuna to be on his team. Although Tsuna was happy not to be picked last, he was afraid of what would happen tomorrow.

Tsuna was left to sweep the field again. He was pretty good at it after all the years. Ieyasu was stuck helping him, trying to show everyone how 'nice' he was to his twin. Tsuna had been hit at least 5 times already for being so dame, but it was nothing he couldn't deal with. He was just wondering how long he would need to put up with Ieyasu when they heard someone coming toward them.

"Yo!" the twins whipped around and saw Yamamoto running over to them, holding a broom. "Help has arrived!"

"Hey Yamamoto!" smiled Ieyasu, shooting Tsuna a glare that said to keep quiet. Tsuna was a bit interested in what would happen, so he obliged. After a couple minutes of sweeping, the fatal question was asked.

"Hey, Ieyasu, you're really good at sports, so I think I can come to you about this." started Yamamoto. "Lately, I keep doing worse and worse in baseball, and I don't know what to do. What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should just give up on it. If you keep getting worse, what's the point of continuing to try?" Yamamoto went silent for a moment, letting what Ieyasu had said sink in.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." said Yamamoto forcing a smile that was in no way sincere and walked off. When Yamamoto was out of sight, Tsuna dropped his broom and left.

"Hey, where are you going, Dame-Tsuna?!" yelled Ieyasu.

"Anywhere you aren't. I can't stand being near someone so revolting."

"What did you just call me?!" Ieyasu threw his broom at Tsuna. It hit the back of his head, but Tsuna didn't flinch.

"I called you revolting. You'll see why tomorrow." Tsuna just kept walking, dreading the next day.

Tsuna locked the door to his room, a note in the front saying he was studying and no to bother him. He then snuck out through the window and headed toward the forest where he had learned zero point breakthrough. There, he let it all out, his anger, his sadness, his want to no longer be dame. Flames of every color swirled around him, burning the trees around him. Why had Byakuran sent him here? He couldn't see anything different here except for him having a twin. Now he would have to go through all the pain he had experienced again, and there would be no friends there to support him.

After about an hour of letting loose the flames he had held in, he finally stopped them and returned home. No one seemed to notice he had been gone. Even without the note on his door, nobody probably would. He sighed and went down stairs to get his dinner. He returned to his room and flopped onto his bed, letting sleep over take him, dreading what would happen the next day.

Reborn sat bolt upright as Leon started changing colors. Leon rarely did this, only when unknown flames were being used nearby. Reborn focused on what the colors were. Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Indigo. Purple. Some unknown people were nearby, using each of the flames.

It took a while to find where the flames had been used, and when Reborn got there, whoever the people had been, it was too late. The unknown people were gone, but they had left a huge sign they had been there. Deep onto the forest, there was a crater the size of a large house. Everything within its perimeter was burnt to a crisp, still hot from whoever had burned it. There was even some dying will flames still burning.

"Looks like we've got a new player in our mafia game." said Reborn with a smile, returning back to the house.

The next day during lunch someone ran onto the classroom. "Yamamoto's about to jump off the roof!" Ieyasu, who was walking by with Gokudera near him, just snorted.

"Serves him right for letting himself slip!" Tsuna, on the other had bolted out the door and ran to the roof. Up there was a multitude of people gathered around where Yamamoto was, yet there was a large space between him and the crowd.

Tsuna walked straight through the crowd and over to Yamamoto. Each of his steps seemed to echo through the suddenly silent crowd, murmurs of Dame-Tsuna being idiotic running through the crowd. Then he climbed over the fence and joined Yamamoto on the other side, and even those small whispers were silenced.

"The sky's beautiful today." Tsuna stared up at the sky, leaning relaxed on the railing, as if he wasn't about to fall off the top of the school. The roof was dead quiet, yet even then, no one could hear what the two suicide's were saying. Yamamoto looked surprised at this, and looked skyward too.

"Yeah, but I've always kind of liked the rain." Tsuna gave a smile at this.

"So, why are you doing this anyway?"

"You heard what your brother said, I'm finished. Everything I worked for has come to nothing."

"What about your dad? What will he think?" Yamamoto tensed at this. Tsuna got into a less relaxed position. Rule #1 to negotiations and debates: always show that you mean business

with both your voice and body language.

"Yamamoto, I didn't come here to lecture you. I just wanted to tell you this before you jump." Tsuna looked directly into Yamamoto's eyes, and later Yamamoto would swear that Tsuna's eyes became orange. "If you jump, I'm jumping with you."

Yamamoto's shocked brown eyes met the burning orange. Someone would jump for him? He had had 'friends', but none of them would do _this _for him. After a minute, Yamamoto started to climb back over. Although they didn't know what exactly had happened, the crowd cheered. Then the fence broke, falling backwards, and the crowd screamed.

Desperate not to fall, Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna's arm, pulling them both down. Tsuna grabbed the ledge with his free arm, both of them suspended there.

Reborn readied a dying will bullet as the two boys hung there. Perhaps Dame-Tsuna could prove that he did have flames. But before the hitman could shoot, Dame-Tsuna threw Yamamoto back onto the roof and seemed to effortlessly flipped high into the air. Gasps could be heard from the crowd as Tsuna landed easily on the roof. Reborn must have imagined it, but he could have sworn that, just for a second, that an orange flame had burned on Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna looked around for a second, as if just realizing what he had done, and darted down the stairs, Yamamoto following after.

Reborn made a mental note to keep an eye on Tsuna and Yamamoto before leaving to go find out what Baka-Ieyasu was doing. That boy couldn't be left alone for 5 seconds without messing up something. After all, he had just missed the perfect chance to recruit someone else for the Vongola.

Tsuna sighed as he walked home. He hadn't meant to release a small flame when he saved Yamamoto, but the sky flame was practically begging to be used. As a matter of fact, all of the flames seemed restless from not being used. In his world, there was usually an assassin every day or so, always keeping him on his toes. Here, there was nothing to do. He figured he'd have to continually release flames in the forest. Tsuna gave another sigh.

"Why are you sighing so much?"

Tsuna jumped at the unexpected voice and saw Kyoko walking next to him. "K-Kyoko, when did you get there?"

"Just now. Hey Tsuna, did you hear your twin saved Takeshi from commiting suicide?"

"What?" Tsuna couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah, apparently people thought it was you at first, but later decided it was your brother." Kyoko smiled, not seeing the look of surprise on Tsuna's face. Tsuna got a hold of himself again to ask a question.

"Um, Kyoko, why did you agree to go on a date with my brother?" Kyoko blushed at this, and Tsuna thought of the Kyoko of his world, now a personal hacker for the Vongola.

"Well, I was in a bad relationship with Mochida, and I couldn't just dump him, so I though the easiest way would be to go out with someone else. I was going to only go out with Ieyasu once, but he's so… nice."Tsuna quickened his pace. He couldn't listen to this anymore. "T-Tsuna, where are you going?" Kyoko's voice was so sweet and worried, but Tsuna just kept walking, a single tear running down his cheek.

Tsuna had the weirdest dream that night.

He was standing in a meadow. In the middle of it was his house. he tried to see how far the meadow went, but it seemed never ending. After a while, he returned to the replica of his house and found a boy standing outside of it. The kid had chocolate brown eyes and gravity defying brown hair. At first, Tsuna thought it was Ieyasu and that this was really a nightmare, but as he got closer, he saw it was himself.

The other him, was gazing straight forward and took a while to notice Tsuna walking over to him. When he did, the copy jumped up and ran over to him, tripping five times in the process.

"You're finally here!" The other him sounded over joyed. "I've been waiting for a few days now. The weird white haired man said you'd come soon!"

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Tsuna, but before his other could answer, the world around them fell until they were in complete blackness.

"C-come back s-soon!" yelled his double before he too vanished and Tsuna found himself lying in his bed. He looked around to see why he woke up, then remembered his stupid habit of waking at the strike of five to get ready from school (the habit came from a bullet every morning at this time from Reborn), gave a groan, and got ready for school.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning was a blur. School was boring. Ieyasu was a jerk. Gokudera hated him. Definitely not the type of world he was used to.

School was finally done for the day and Tsuna was walking home alone. He hoped Kyoko didn't show up. How could she not see what Ieyasu really was?

"Hey, Tsuna!" Tsuna whipped around to see Yamamoto running up to him. He had avoided the baseball star the whole day, afraid that Yamamoto also thought that Ieyasu had saved him. "I haven't seen you since yesterday. You never gave me a chance to thank you."

At those words, Tsuna'a heart soared. "It was nothing." He said, a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Have you heard what people are saying? They think it was your twin Ieyasu!" Yamamoto gave a laugh and placed his arm around Tsuna in a way Tsuna had begun to miss.

"Yeah, I've heard. Hey, want to come hang out at my house?" Tsuna asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but I've got baseball practice. Maybe tomorrow."

"It's okay. See you tomorrow!" Tsuna tried not to let the disappointment he felt be heard in his voice as the someday rain guardian ran off, leaving the lost sky behind.

Gokudera had acted like a heart broken puppy when Ieyasu had asked (ordered) Gokudera to give him a break from, and he quotes, "breathing down the back of my neck 24/7". What on ungrateful little brat. Gokudera had been secretly overjoyed at the request. He hated the Jyudaime. He hated that everyone seemed oblivious to the kids true nature, even the brats' new girlfriend. Everyone, except the twin, who seemed too weak to fight back against the tormenter.

The only reason he had stuck around was to find out who the man was who saved his life. He wasn't so idiotic to not realize that the man who had saved him had not been part of Jyudaime's plan. But he was smart enough to realize that the man was involved with the mafia and was watching the Decimo. So the right hand man would stick around until he found the man's identity, watching and waiting until that moment.

Tsuna had the dream again. He found himself in the meadow again, but this time he didn't hesitate to go inside the house. the interior was just like his, but empty. There was a smell from the kitchen, and Tsuna found himself inside the kitchen, making what looked like pasta. His other looked up and happily ran over.

"You came again! I was worried you wouldn't come!"

"Just where am I?" asked Tsuna keeping a safe different from the other him. You never know when you might be in a dangerous illusion.

"I-I'm the y-you of this world." It made sense, but did he really used to sutter that much?

"Okay, can I ask you a question then? Where are we?" Before his doppelganger could answer, a column of sky flames appeared. When they receded, there stood Byakuran.

"A-Ah! W-white-haired-san!" The other Tsuna took a step back in surprise.

"Tsu-chan! Other Tsu-chan! How are you two!" Byakuran pulled out a marshmallow bag for each of them. While the parallel Tsuna seemed startled , the other one just opened the bag and started eating.

"Hey Byakuran, could _you _tell me where I am?" Tsuna asked with a mouth full of puffballs.

"That's easy! You're in your dream world! 3! Your alternate self is here while you control the body. When you sleep, you go here. Try training other Tsuna-chan while you're here to. After all, that's the objective of sending you here." Byakuran gave his signature smile.

"Okaaay, is there anything else you can tell me?" Tsuna had already guessed all of this and wanted some real information.

"Ooooh, looka t the time, Bluebell will kill me if I don't go to sleep soon." Byakuran erupted in another column of flame with Tsuna yelling at him as he left.

"Hey, don't lie! You're already asleep to be here!" Tsuna yelled at the air. He sighed and turned to himself.

"Well, I can't call you Tsuna, so what should I call you?" his other thought for a second before answering.

"H-how about Parareru, since it m-means parallel?"

"How about just Reru." said Tsuna amazed at how weak Reru seemed with his constant stuttering. He must have really annoying back before Reborn trained him. The world began to fade again. "I'll start training tomorrow!"

Tsuna woke up, still wanting questions and now wanting to punch Byakuran for backing out like that.

Tsuna had eaten his breakfast and was walking to school (his brother's screams behind him) when he literally ran into Gokudera.

"Watch where you're going, Dame-Tsuna!"

"Ah, sorry Gokudera-san, I didn't see you there." Tsuna bowed at his storm guardian. He didn't flinch at the glare he shot at him, but smiled at the memory of Gokudera directing that glare to Yamamoto countless times. This seemed to make the Italian angrier.

"What are you smiling at?" Gokudera growled before kicking the Decimo's twin. The kid kept smiling.

"Nothing, just some memories." The grin on Tsuna's face while he walked away could rival Yamamoto's.

When Tsuna arrived home, he was greeted with a very familiar voice.

"Lambo-sama has arrived! Gyahaha, you may all bow down!"

Tsuna had arrived home late today due to some bullies, and in the time he had been gone, Lambo had come. Tsuna figured his first assassin attempt would happen soon.

*CRASH*

Yep, the sound of the window shattering was enough to tell Tsuna that it had happened. Outside his twin's window lay a 5 year old in a cow costume, crying like there was no tomorrow. Tsuna walked over and handed the kid a piece of grape candy he always had in his pocket, just in case. Lambo took the candy with wide eyes, all thoughts of crying forgotten. For another minute, he held the face as he carefully placed the treat in his mouth and tasted it. Confirming it was, indeed, a piece of grape candy, his face lit up and he gave a laugh.

"Gyahaha, you know Lambo's favorite candy, you are worthy of being Lambo-sama's servant!" Tsuna smiled at the weird kid, glad to see his lightning guardian. He picked the cow up and headed for the door.

"You're here to assassinate Reborn, right? I'll bring you to him." Tsuna opened the door to Ieyasu's room, where Reborn and Ieyasu were 'learning math', or, as some people would see it, practicing dodging bullets. "Hey Reborn, is this kid one of your friends?" asked Tsuna, acting as dame as possible.

"No, he's my lesser." Said Reborn, hitting the kid his ten pound Leon hammer. Lambo, obviously, started crying, pulling the ten year bazooka out of his curly hair and firing at himself. When the pink smoke cleared, the fifteen year old Lambo stood there. The look on Ieyasu face was priceless.

"Ah, it seems my younger self has fired the ten year bazooka." said the older version of Lambo. He looked around at the surpised faces around him, his eyes landing on Ieyasu."Ah, so the young tyrant is here to." Was all he said before moving on to the others, his eyes now falling on Tsuna this time.

"Tsuna-nii, you're here too! You were so cute when you were little." Lambo ran over and hugged the brunette.

"Ha, is this part of the mafia game you guys have been playing lately?" asked Tsuna, pulling a Yamamoto. The future Lambo looked around the room, as if only noticing where he was.

"Oh, I see. You don't know about the mafia yet. Oh well, I don't have much longer here." Another few minutes and some pink smoke later, the kid lambo sat there, eating what looked like a grape flavored lollypop.

"Idoit cow, you interrupter my tutoring." Growled Ieyasu and aimed a punch at the kid. He probably was glad his tutoring had been interrupted, but wanted a reason to hurt the annoying cow. Instead of hitting the five year old, though, his fist hit Tsuna's arm, which felt strangly muscular.

"You shouldn't hurt kids." Scolded Tsuna and then left the room with the cow.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna walked home alone, as usual. He hadn't had any more weird dreams about Byakuran and the other him, even though he had planned for another to come the next night, yet it hadn't come for the last few days. But he wasn't ready to put it up as a dream yet, no, you never know when Byakuran was up to something dangerous. As he walked, he heard the sound of a motor cycle behind him. Whipping around, he saw another familiar face.

"Hey kid." Bianchi said, pulling up beside him. "Catch." Tsuna easily caught the poison-cooking soda thrown his way.

"Thanks you, but a pretty girl like yourself must have me mixed up with my brother, Ieyasu."

"Wait, you're just the twin?" Bianchi sounded shocked.

"Don't worry, miss, people mess up me and Ieyasu all the time! If you want, I can bring you to him!" Tsuna cheerfully said, throwing the poisonous drink up and catching it. Bianchi seemed to think about this for a second, no doubt weighing if this would help in her plan to kill Ieyasu or not before nodding.

"Okay, you can ride on my bike and direct me to your house. And I'll take that drink back." Bianchi held out her hand, not wanting to harm an innocent bystander who was helping her achieve her goal.

"No, it's okay," Tsuna smiled. "I may end up needing it." Carefully he climbed onto the back of the bike and started to direct Bianchi to his house, a sudden, sad, feeling welling up in him as he thought about his own bike back at home.

"Here we are~" Tsuna said as he opened the door to the Sawada household, wincing slightly at how he held the last word out, a habit he had picked up from Byakuran.

"Thank you, I will be going to talk to your brother and his tutor." Bianchi walked into the kitchen, where Reborn and Ieyasu were 'studying', while Tsuna retreated to his room. Plopping down on his bed, he smirked and listened to the chaos ensuing beneath him. He felt a sudden twist in his stomach, thinking about when that had been him that the chaos had been around, followed by a flush of rage toward Byakuran, making him go to this world, where he was back to being Dame-Tsuna. It made him so mad he could burn down this house.

As Tsuna thought about this, smoke began to fill the air. Looking down, he realized that his dying-will flames were setting the house on fire. Jumping up, he ran to the window and jumped out, jumping from tree to tree until he found the familiar bare patch of earth and let the flames out again. Just as he finished and was walking back through the forest, he heard trees rustling and hid. After a while, he saw Reborn run by, going into the direction of where he had just released his flames. Tsuna gave an exasperated sigh. Looked like he was going to have to be more careful from now on out.

Tsuna carefully climbed into his room, listening to the din beneath him. Looked like Bianchi was still here, trying to kill Ieyasu. Tsuna reached into his pocket and pulled out the soda she had given him and gave it an experimental sip. The flavor was a little off, not quite coke. She would get better in the future.

Part of Tsuna's training for Vongola boss had consisted of becoming immune to all poisons. All of them. That included poison cooking. After he had become immune to all the poisons, he found that Bianchi's food tasted quite normal, and her soda was one of her best concoctions. Apparently, though, it still needed some work in this time. Tsuna took another sip, relishing the bubbly, almost painful feeling it gave his mouth. He then would've preferred to take a nice, long nap, but the uproar downstairs made it near impossible. After contemplating whether to stay in bed or go down stairs, the latter won out and he soon found himself in the middle of pure chaos.

Poison cooking was flying around the room, Gokudera lay passed out on the ground, Ieyasu was in dying-will mode, dodging the attacks, and Lambo was letting loose multiple bombs, all the time shouting that everyone should kneel before the 'great Lambo-sama.' Tsuna had expected as much and already had his Dame-Tsuna face on.

"Heiii! What's going on down here?!" He screamed, getting everyone's attention.

"You're that Tsuna kid." Bianchi was the first to speak up. "I just finished making some tacos for dinner. Would you like one?"

"Tsuna-nii, don't take it, it's not grape flavored!" Lambo shouted oh so helpfully from a sea of grape candy-rappers.

"It's okay Lambo, Bianchi was nice when I met her a while ago, and the soda was delicious." Tsuna took the taco and took a bite. Ieyasu watched him do so; probably hoping he would fall to the ground dead. But instead, Tsuna just grinned. "Thank you Bianchi, that was delicious! I don't mean to be rude, but it's beginning to get late, so could you take your brother to your house until tomorrow, I'm getting really tired." Tsuna added a yawn for affect.

"Sure, but I'll be back in the morning with breakfast!" Bianchi shot one last glare at Ieyasu before dragging/carrying her brother out the door.

"Night Ieyasu! I'm sorry for bothering you while you were getting to know Bianchi, but I'm sure you will get the chance tomorrow morning!" Tsuna walked upstairs, enjoying the glare hitting his back.

The flames had happened again in the same place. The crater hadn't even spread deeper or further, it just looked more molten. It was like the mystery group of people weren't even trying to achieve anything. They were just releasing flames in this area, and the reason for such a thing… Reborn didn't know. Reborn didn't like not knowing. But that was okay, he could get his anger out on Ieyasu tonight. When Reborn arrived home, though, Ieyasu was fuming.

"What is wrong with your girlfriend, Reborn?! She tried to kill me with her weird food!"

"I see Bianchi came over today." Reborn smirked.

"Yeah, and she had her weird _poison cooking, _the only one being able to eat it without dying is Tsuna!" Ieyasu continued to fume, but Reborn wasn't listening. Tsuna had eaten Bianchi's food and lived to tell the tale. This was worth delving into.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Tsuna successfully was able to dream about the other him. As all the other times, he stood outside the house. Walking around the house, Tsuna found Reru outside, trying to lift a heavy stone.

"Um, Reru, what are you doing?" Startled, Reru, dropped the stone the inch he had managed to lift it before spinning around.

"HEII! T-Tsuna! W-when did y-you get h-here?" Tsuna walked over and inspected the stone, though nothing seemed different about it.

"I repeat, what are doing?"

"I-I still h-have a lot of m-marshmallows from WhiteHaired-sama, and I thought I w-would m-make a fire pit." Reru looked up pitifully. "B-but the r-rocks are too h-heavy."

"Well, since I'm here, we should probably begin training. Why don't you just do laps around the house for today, and I'll make the fire pit."

"O-okay!" Reru gave a small smile before starting his laps, tripping every-so-often.

"And try to stop stuttering!" Tsuna called after him, picking up the stone. After a few hours, in which Tsuna mostly sat around the completed fire pit, Tsuna called Reru to a stop and told him to grab the marshmallows. In a few minutes, Reru was back with marshmallows and some things to roast them on.

"Okay Reru, watch closely. I won't have you do this for a while yet, but you might as well see them being used." Closing his eyes and focusing, Tsuna produced a sky flame on the Vongola ring. For a second, he played with it, allowing it to snake around his body before jumping into the fire pit and setting the logs ablaze. "That was the sky flame, and the first one we will be focusing on when we get there. Now, then, could you hand me a marshmallow?"

* * *

Tsuna gave a yawn as he woke up before leaning over, holding his mouth, and eventually running into the bathroom and throwing up. He ate WAY too many marshmallows, and that's saying something since his sugar tolerance had skyrocketed ever since he had become allies with Byakuran. Giving a groan, Tsuna stumbled downstairs, rubbing his face. He walked over to his normal seat at the table and sat down, only now taking in what was happening around them.

Gokudera was covering his eyes in an attempt not to see Bianchi, who was currently humming as she cooked up what looked vaguely like an omelet. Lambo was running up to Tsuna, crying as he complained that he no longer had any grape candy left. Tsuna smiled and picked up the Lambo, ruffling through his hair until he finally pulled out a grape candy, silencing Lambo as he gave it to him and he began to suck on it.

"Tsuna, is see you're awake, would you like an omelet?" Bianchi smiled as she walked over, a plate in her hand.

"Thank you Bianchi!" Tsuna happily grabbed the plate and ate the omelet. As soon as he finished, an object hit the side of his face. Now standing on his plate was Reborn, his gun out and pointing at him.

"Hei, R-reborn, why did y-you time m-me?" Tsuna rubbed the side of his head. _Crap, Reborn must be onto me about something._

"Dame-Tsuna, how can you eat Bianchi's food?" Straight to the point. Inwardly, Tsuna smiled. Reborn didn't know how to lie to anybody straight to their face.

"W-what do y-you mean? I j-just eat it." Tsuna glanced at his food, confusion written on his face.

"Dame-Tsuna, that food is called poison cooking." Reborn smiled at the shock on Tsuna's face, but another part of him wondered why it didn't seem quite genuine.

"P-p-poison?!" Tsuna held his mouth and ran into the bathroom, where he promptly threw up his breakfast. In all honesty, Tsuna had loved it, but he had to get Reborn off his tail.

* * *

Reborn listened to Tsuna throwing up in the bathroom. The boy had seemed surprised, but something was off… but for the first time, Reborn thought about the possibility that, perhaps, Tsuna had been showing hidden talents that even he didn't know he had. It was a possibility, and as a hitman Reborn had to look at all of the possibilities. If so, then Tsuna would've made an amazing boss, but Reborn had to make Ieyasu into the Vongola boss.

Well, maybe it meant that Ieyasu still had some abilities to find too. In the mean time, Ieyasu had slept in, and Leon was in the form of a hammer.

* * *

Tsuna arrived to school just in time. He smirked a bit to himself as he thought about Ieyasu, who had ended up sleeping in and was probably going to be late to school, putting a spring in Tsuna's step. Just as he was entering the school yard, however, he heard a commotion behind and turned to see Ieyasu, in his underwear, panting. With his hand holding his arm was Ryohei, smiling.

Unconsciously, Tsuna re-lit his Sun ring before quickly extinguishing it. He remembered this moment. The moment when he got asked to be in the boxing club, the moment when, without even realizing it, had not only added a new person to the Vongola Famiglia, but had found the Sun.

"Hey, Ieyasu, you must join the EXTREME Boxing Club!" Ryohei smiled as he faced Ieyasu. Before he could reply though, Kyoko ran over.

"There you are Oni-chan! I was wondering what happened to you!" Kyoko looked over at Ieyasu. "Ah, so nice to see you this morning!" Kyoko gave one of those lovely smiles of hers that seemed brighter than the sun.

"Well, do you extremely accept?" Ieyasu looked from Kyoko to Ryohei for a minute before finally deciding.

"Of course I accept! I've always wanted to box!" Man, the kid knew how to get on people's good sides, Tsuna gave them that. He watched as Ieyasu then walked towards the school, Kyoko next to him.

Tsuna watched the two go, thinking about his Kyoko. Even know, though, he hadn't admitted that he liked her, and if he was honest with himself (which he never was) he kind of also like Haru, and just couldn't make himself choose between the two.

"HEY! You're the kid that extremely saved Yamamoto!" Tsuna was ripped from his thoughts as Ryohei yelled at him. Looking up, he saw he was smiling at him.

"Uh, y-yeah, I was."

"YOU WERE SO EXTREME!" Ryohei grinned and then ran towards the school. Tsuna stood there for a moment, just as the bell rang. And then he just continued to stand there for another second. He knew he's have to run into _him _sometime, so why not now?

"Herbivore, why are you still out here?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would just like to say that the little love triangle I made in the last chapter will probably not come up again. Whether this makes you happy or angry, I don't know, but that's how it is.**

"Hey Hibari, what do you want?" Tsuna didn't even bother with a stutter. He'd lost two, maybe three guardians to Ieyasu. If Ieyasu got a hold of Hibari, even slightly… Tsuna didn't want to think about.

"The bell rang herbivore; if you don't get inside I will bite you to death." Hibari brought out his tonfas. Tsuna simply smiled.

"Make me." Hibari ran at him and tried to hit Tsuna, but Tsuna simply ducked slightly out of the way. They continued on like this for some time. Tsuna grinned the entire time, swiftly dodging. He had Reborn to thank for this. In his world, he had been trained to be fast enough to dodge bullets. Hibari kept getting more and more aggressive, until finally he stopped and put his tonfas away. Tsuna kept in a ready stance for a second, incase this was simply a pause. Hibari's eyes were gleaming.

"Get to class, omnivore. We'll settle this later." Tsuna grinned.

"Okay Hibari-san!" Tsuna happily ran inside, ignoring the looks he got as he returned to his seat. So far, it looked to be that Tsuna wouldn't be completely alone.

* * *

"Okay, so, try doing a hundred push-ups." Tsuna instructed Reru. Reru got onto the ground and was able to manage five or so very sad push-ups before his arms gave out. Tsuna gave a sigh and shook his head. How could this have been him? As a matter of fact, how did Reborn even manage to get him to where he was now?

"Hey, Reru?"

"Yes Tsuna-nii?"

"How do you get food and stuff here? I mean, you have a whole lot of just random foods."

"Ah, I j-just think of them, a-and they appear." Tsuna nodded, deep in thought. Closing his eyes, and thinking, he thought of what he needed. Around them, a large ledge broke out of the earth, causing Reru to jump back. Unfazed, Tsuna continued his thoughts, a gun appearing in his hands.

"Reru, go climb that ledge." Tsuna ordered. Reru did so, at least, he tried, but fell. When he did Tsuna lifted the gun in his hand and shot Reru in the forehead. For a moment the boy fell back eyes wide, before getting back up, a flame burning on his head.

"I will climb the ledge like it is my Dying Will!" Tsuna sat back and gave a chuckle. He could see why Reborn liked to do next day Tsuna skipped school, instead going into the forest and exercising. He hadn't done so it a while, and the feeling of really using his muscles was bliss. When he got home, however, he found a certain Chinese hitwoman running around his house, Ieyasu running from her. Smiling, Tsuna simply bent down and picked up the little girl.

"Hi there, what's your name? What are you doing with my twin?" Tsuna placed the girl on his shoulder.

"Ipin!" She answered in broken Japanese that only Tsuna and Reborn were able to decipher. She then pointed at Ieyasu. "Target!", one from the pit of his soul

Tsuna gave a laugh, one from the pit of his soul, the type that he hadn't given since he'd come here.

"I'm sorry for laughing, but my brother isn't important enough to be a target of any type." Tsuna ignored the look he was given from Ieyasu and walked over to where his mom kept her glasses. They had worked last time, hopefully the worked again. "You probably have bad eyesight or something, try these on."

Ipin held the glasses to her face and looked at Ieyasu, shocked.

"Not target!" Ipin cried in surprise. Tsuna gave a chuckle.

"No, he's not. But you could stay with us if you want before you continue that hitman game of yours." Tsuna offered, feeling another piece of the Vongola fitting into the puzzle. Ipin nodded. "And just wait until you meet Lambo…"

* * *

Tsuna came home from school one day to find men in black suits standing outside. Tsuna didn't pay them much mind, feeling comfortable to be back around mafia. Walking into his house, Tsuna went to the kitchen and poured himself some milk, starting up a conversation with Reru. A little while ago, they had found that Reru was able to talk to Tsuna in his head.

_Reru, how do you feel being surrounded by men in black suits?_

_"I f-feel like they c-could k-kill me any s-second!"_

_Good, because they can. That's what they're trained to do. Welcome to you first breath of the mafia world._

Tsuna drunk the milk as he went up the stairs, going into Ieyasu's room, not bothering to knock. Inside he saw Reborn and Ieyasu sitting in front of Dino, who was smiling like usual.

"Ah, who's this?" Tsuna asked as he entered the room. Immediately Reborn and Dino looked at him, while Ieyasu simply grabbed a shoe and threw it at him. Instinctively, Dino got out his whip and used it to catch the shoe before it even hit Tsuna. The room froze for a second as Dino sat there, holding the shoe, looking from Tsuna, to Reborn, to his men outside, and then back to Tsuna. After a second, though, the thing that finally got rid of the awkwardness in the air was Enzio, who crept out of Dino's jacket and went over to Tsuna.

"Wow, that was cool, but I still don't have your name." Tsuna picked up Enzio and placed him on his head.

"Heh, sorry! My name is Dino Cavallone and I'm the boss of the Cavallone famiglia." Dino put out his hand to shake and Tsuna took it, making sure to hold it firmly as he had done many times when meeting with other bosses, showing that he was strong, serious, and knew exactly what he was doing. Of course, what he did next contradicted that.

"You must be playing that mafia game with Ieyasu and Yamamoto!" Tsuna gave a carefree grin, but his eyes still held the seriousness that his hand shake had had. Dino looked at him, confused, but then seemed to shake it off.

"Tsuna." Ieyasu glared at him. "Go. Now." Tsuna did he best to look hurt and turned to leave, Enzio jumping off his head. But not before Dino called after him.

"We'll talk later!"

* * *

Tsuna was in his room. It had been a few hours since what had happened, but finally his door opened and Dino came in, looking serious.

"Wow, I was surprised you were able to use you whip when you weren't around your men." Tsuna spoke, confidence in his voice. He knew that Dino knew (though he didn't show it) that he was worthless without his men around.

"I don't know. You felt like, like another mafia, like another man I have to protect with my life." Dino pulled the chair from the desk and sat down, facing him.

_Dino's Pov_

The kid was obviously more than he seemed, and the last comment proved it.

"How much do you know about the mafia? And don't the 'it's just a game' card again." Tsuna smiled at him.

"I can't tell you how I know, and what I do tell you, you can't tell anyone else." Dino nodded and Tsuna smiled. "I know that Reborn is working to make Ieyasu the Decimo of the Vongola, the strongest mafia family. Like you said, you are also a mafia boss of a family and your family is a close ally to the Vongola. Reborn is a famous hitman and one of the seven Arcobaleno, the others being Verde, Skull, Colonello, Mammon who is also called Viper, Fong, and Aria who has a child named Yuni. There are also seven Dying Will flames; red storm, orange sky, yellow sun, green lightning, blue rain, indigo mist, and purple cloud." Tsuna paused. "I can go on if you want."

"No, it's fine you've convinced me, but why do you hide all this?" Dino asked. He was a bit shocked at all Tsuna knew, but it just made him like the kid more, which was good since he didn't particularly like Ieyasu. Tsuna sighed at his question.

"I have my reasons. I can't reveal them yet, but when I do, I'll leave soon after."

*one week later (Tsuna POV)

Tsuna ran behind the bushes, looking for the ball that he had 'accidently' kicked out of play. Looking, he saw it drifting a few inches above the ground. Next to it stood a boy, a far off look in his eyes. Then, suddenly, the ball dropped back to the ground and the boy took out a large book and began writing down things. Tsuna smiled as he recognized Fuuta, he missed the kid.

"Hey, can you pass me that ball?" Tsuna called, walking up to Fuuta. Fuuta looked up and smiled.

"You must be Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta grinned and ran over to him, hugging his giant book to his chest. "I'm Fuuta! I've been calling you Tsuna-nii, can I keep calling you that? I've been really interested in you lately. I mean, you have _two _different records!" Before Fuuta could go on though, two men in suits appeared from around the corner.

"There he is!" One shouted and pointed at Fuuta. Fuuta began to shake and grabbed onto Tsuna's arm.

"One of your new ranks says you're really strong! Please help me!" Fuuta begged. Tsuna smiled. When the two men got close enough, Tsuna quickly dispatched them, hitting one in the stomach and the other in the face. Kicking the ball back into the field, Tsuna lifted Fuuta so he was piggy-back on him and ran home, leaving school early.

When they got home, Tsuna finally slowed down and snuck into his room, making sure not to alert his mom. Only when he got into his room did Tsuna finally put Fuuta down, who looked at him with wide eyes, a grin stretched across his face.

"Wow, Tsuna-nii, you can run really fast!" Tsuna smiled back at the kid.

"Yeah. I guess I need to explain why I have two records though…" Tsuna trailed off and looked at Fuuta, who just shook his head.

"No, it's okay. Your rank of most trustworthy mafia boss." Fuuta opened his book and showed Tsuna the page.

"I know that you're constantly moving around as you rank things and so that you don't get caught, but would you like to stay with us for a while?" Fuuta looked up happily.

"Yes, thank you!" Fuuta hugged Tsuna. Ieyasu may be the official heir to the mafia, but Tsuna had Fuuta and Dino on his side.

**A/N: It's a bit longer than usual, so I hope your happy! Sorry Fuuta's part is so short, but I really wanted to post this! Reviews make the world go 'round! Please tell me if I've improved from the beginning of the story and if I should rewrite the first few chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Time skip a few weeks._

_During these weeks, Tsuna has grown close to Lambo, Ipin, and Yamamoto (though he spends a lot of time with Ieyasu.) Hibari spared with him weekly, though Tsuna was yet to fight seriously with the cloud guardian. _

_Finally, thought, after all waiting so late, the countdown had started. Tsuna patiently waited for Ieyasu to make his move. Finally, Ieyasu, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Bianchi headed out, Tsuna behind them, watching their progression carefully through the all too familiar situations._

Lanchia laid on the ground, helpless. His eyes were closed as he awaited death, ready to see his Famiglia again. He didn't pay any mind to the footsteps getting steadily closer to him until he heard a voice.

"Don't move." Lanchia opened his eyes just in time to get engulfed in yellow flames. After a few moments and no burning sensations, Lanchia instead felt some of his minor injuries healing and pain lessening in his bigger ones. When the flames died down and, eventually, vanished, Lanchia looked at who had healed him.

The person kneeling next to him wore a orange hoodie that covered his eyes. He wore black pants and a pair of sneakers. On his hands glittered eight rings, four on each hand, each a different color. The yellow one had a flame burning brightly on it, while the orange one seemed more elaborate than the others.

"Who are you?" Lanchia asked his savior.

"Get out of here." The man instead said, grabbing Lanchia's hand and lifting him to his feet, handing him is wrecking ball. "If you leave, you might be able to find somewhere safe to heal up the rest of the way."

"Why are you helping me?" Lanchia was confused. As far as this kid knew, he was Rokudo Murkuro. Why help him. But the boy seemed to read his thoughts.

"I know you're not Murkuro. Your name is Lanchia, and Murkuro has been controlling you this entire time. But don't worry, after today you won't have to deal with him anymore. Now go!" The boy gave him one more shove before running over to the building.

* * *

Reborn watched as Ieyasu, now is Hyper Dying Will Mode, was flung backwards to where Murkuro's three-pronged weapon was imbedded in the wall.

"Ieyasu, show the power of your x-gloves now!" Reborn shouted at his student. But instead of using his gloves, the boy glared at Reborn.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do baby!" Ieyasu spat the last word before beginning to use his gloves, but it was too late. The blade pierced him, blood coming from the wound. Murkuro gave a laugh, a sinister smile across his face as he pulled out his gun once again, bringing it to his head. Before the trigger could be pulled, however, an orange flame shot the gun out of Murkuro's hand. As the gun clattered to the ground, a figure walked into the room and leaned up against the wall.

"You know, I came here to fight the famous Murkuro." The new person said, breaking the sudden silence. "But so far, all I've seen is a guy that can't fight without that little bullet of his. So you wouldn't mind if I challenged you to a little battle, where you can't use that toy of yours, just for kicks, would you?" The boy taunted.

"No, of course not. You should be fun to kill."

"Don't get cocky. Now hit me with your best shot." Murkuro grinned and the floor beneath them cracked, breaking down and falling.

"It's an illusion!" Reborn shouted, finding it strange how familiar shouting at this kid was. But the boy didn't need his help. He simply walked across the floor, the illusion vanishing.

"I suppose this would mean it's my turn." Indigo flames shot out of him, and when they died down he was holding a staff eerily similar to Murkuro's. On each of the spikes burned indigo flames, burning brightly. Murkuro obviously wasn't amused by the weapon, and started towards Tsuna, before stopping abruptly and looking down. Following his view, Reborn saw three prongs poking out of him, just barely missing his organs. Standing behind Murkuro was the new boy, his body language saying that he was not amused in the least.

"Honestly Murkuro, I thought you were good enough to see through a small illusion like that." Snapping his fingers, the figure in front of Murkuro vanished into mist. "Oh well, I'm sure you'll get better."

Murkuro gave a growl, obviously angered by the events. For a moment, Reborn contemplated assisting in the fight against Murkuro, but ruled it out. No, first he wanted to see what the boy would do. You never know who might end up as your enemy.

Boy pulled his staff out of Murkuro, and the second he did, Murkuro snapped around and tried to hit with his fist, but Boy easily blocked **(a/n: during this fight, he will be called Boy. He will have an official name later). **Boy then grabbed Murkuro's arm and flipped him, slamming him into the ground. While Murkuro was still stunned, Boy brought his foot down on his leg, which gave a sickening crack. He did this to one of his arms and then kicked him, turning Murkuro so that he was looking up.

Walking over, Boy knelt down and picked an object off the ground, the gun that Murkuro had had. For a moment, Reborn thought that must have been why Boy was here, to get his hands on the illegal bullets, but the boy simply threw it over to Murkuro, who frantically grabbed it with his good arm, tucking it into his jacket.

"Much easier than I thought." Boy said, looking at the broken figure that was now Murkuro. "Oh well, all's good in fights and war." Walking around the still room, Boy knelt down and picked up Fuuta, carrying him bridle style and started toward one of the broken was that opened to the outside world.

"Wait!" Reborn called before Boy could leave. Boy froze, turning his head to face Reborn. "What's your name?" The boy hesitated before answering.

"Cielo Dieci." And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

Tsuna mentally cursed himself. Of all the aliases that he could have chosen, all the different names in the world, he had to choose that one?! What was freaking wrong with him! He might as well be wearing a shirt that said 'Hi, I want to challenge Ieyasu and be the next Vongola boss!' Way to get yourself on Reborn's hit list!

Finally calming down, Tsuna stopped his running at a small clearing. Setting Fuuta down, Tsuna once again brought out his sun flames, pouring them over Fuuta. His sun flames had really been approving lately, and his mist flames weren't too bad either, if he did say so himself. He then reached into his mouth and got out a small device that he had made last night. Spanner and Shoichi had given him basic lessons on robotics, and it was enough for Tsuna to make a device to change his voice.

Fuuta woke up with a start, knocking his head into Tsuna's.

"Careful, you still need to sleep. The burst of energy you have right now won't last." Tsuna tried to push him back down, but Fuuta refused, instead taking a moment and concentrating before seeming to give up, tears running down his face. "What's wrong."

"I st-still can't r-rank." Fuuta sniffled, bringing his legs to his chest. Tsuna thought of his Fuuta. It had taken some time, but Fuuta had eventually gotten his ranking ability back. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to help this Fuuta a bit too.

"Hey, it's okay. Just, try to keep an open mind." Tsuna gently reached into Fuuta's jacket and took out his Ranking Book, flipping through the pages. "Look at all of these ranks you've done, I'm sure you'll be able to rank again one day. Just remember: _Keep An Open Mind." _Tsuna then picked up Fuuta, once again carrying him and took him back to their house. "But you can still stay with us. I don't care about your power, I care that you're a kid in a mafia world."

* * *

Gokudera groaned as he woke up, finding himself on a hospital bed. Next to his was Yamamoto, Hibari, and Ieyasu, all of whom were awake. An open window blew cool air into the room, the curtains ruffling in the breeze. Reborn sat on a table petting Leon, who had returned to his lizard form.

"Now that's everybody's awake will you tell us what happened?" Ieyasu sounded exasperated, and Gokudera mentally glared at Ieyasu.

"Fine." Reborn then recounted the story of the strange boy, Cielo Dieci, who probably wanted to be the Vongola heir, and how the Vindice had come and took Ken, Chikusa, and Murkuro to Vindicare. At the last part, Ieyasu snorted.

"Serves them right! They deserve the worst face after trying to kill the Vongola heir!" Gokudera held back a smile when Reborn kicked Ieyasu's head. After taking a minute to recover from the new injury, Ieyasu then continued. "And what of that fake Murkuro?"

"No one could find him." Ieyasu looked shocked.

"How could no one find him? He couldn't even move when I last saw him!" Ieyasu seemed genuinely angry.

"Guilty is charged."

All heads turned to the window. A boy sat on the sill, arms folded with a hood covering his head, hiding his eyes so you could only see his mouth.

"Cielo," Reborn looked at the boy. "Why are you here?"

"Just wanted to drop by, see how your student's doing. Do I really need a reason?" Leon slowly crept down Reborn's arm as Cielo talked, until a loud bang ran through the hospital. A miniature explosion could been seen halfway to the window sill. Cielo sighed.

"I guess I know when I'm not wanted. But before I go, just something to keep in mind," Cielo dangled his legs out the window, his head turned to face them. For a second, Gokudera could have sworn he could see a flash of orange, but just as suddenly as it had come, it had vanished.

"Mist flames are far from my strongest." With that, Cielo pushed off, leaving the room quiet for a few moment, before finally Ieyasu spoke up.

"What are mist flames?"

"I'll tell you later." Reborn responded, deep in thought of the newest player.

* * *

Tsuna arrived home late, and had to stay up doing his homework. But it had been worth it. Just as he was finishing his math homework, he heard the sound of feet descending the stair and turned to see Fuuta, yawning slightly. Tsuna immediately rushed over to the little boy.

"Fuuta, you should still be asleep! Get back to bed!"

"But Tsuna-nii, I'm hungry." As if to help with his point, a loud grumble came from Fuuta's stomach.

"That's right. You haven't had a proper meal in a while…" Tsuna felt a pang of guilt for not thinking about that sooner. "Well, how about a really late breakfast? How do you feel about an omelet?" Fuuta grinned and took a seat at the table while Tsuna rushed around the kitchen, taking out eggs, ham, cheese, and other various items. Quickly mixing the eggs together and putting them on the pan, Tsuna went about making the omelet that Nana usually made every morning. Which was another thing to add to the list of things he didn't like about this world: Nana was always so busy with work in this one. It was horrible as he watched his mom come back late into the night, only to leave early the next morning.

Finishing and putting the omelet in front of Fuuta, the boy happily dug in, making appreciative sounds as he ate. Smiling, Tsuna went back to his homework. After a few minutes, he finished up. Looking over at Fuuta, he found the boy had fallen asleep in the chair. Picking up the boy, he took him into the guest room, gently tucking him into bed. Looking around the room, he found Ipin and Lambo were both fast asleep, which was to be expected at this hour.

Life was only going to get more complicated from here on out, but Tsuna was ready to welcome it with arms wide open. He would be that twin that didn't do much. He would happily stay in his brother's long shadow, allowing him to take the attention.

But Cielo would burn brightly in Ieyasu's life.

**A/N: Just keep getting longer and longer. I'll try and make the next chapter even longer. **

**How do you like it? Please review!**


End file.
